


Winters Charm

by TopazMyst



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Traditions, schmoops in love, some hate on winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazMyst/pseuds/TopazMyst
Summary: Winter has never been Bilbo's favorite time of year. But some well meaning gestures from loved ones may just change his mind on the matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirindel/gifts).



Bilbo hated winter. It was not something that had diminished once he settled in Erebor. If anything another Ereborean winter only solidified his dislike more. The winters were nothing like the ones he had come to know in the shire, where it was more common to have freezing rains, perhaps some sleet and branching frosts covering the ground. Sometimes around Foreyule it would give a few scattered dustings of snow showers that could last until Solmath. Mostly the Shire winter months were full of food, good cheer, and more company than one in their right mind could handle. The only outlier had been the fell winter, a subject Bilbo stoutly refused to speak on as it dredged up foul memories better left to the past.  
In comparison the winters in Erebor hit hard and without mercy. With each turn of the calendar year he faced the oncoming months with dread as the days grew shorter, the nights longer, and a harsh bone-aching chill settled deep into the mountain. Not even the newly rekindled forges seemed to take the bite out of the stone floors at times, and even his own toughened feet would sting from it. He resigned himself to one too many months locked behind stone doors as the wind would howl its rage and great drifts of snow would thunder down the mountainside. A sound that would sometimes echo through the halls and conjure dreams of dragons, avalanching gold, and dying kings.  
He tried to bear his discomfort and dislike with quiet dignity, as would be befitting his station. Not quite Consort yet, as he and Thorin have settled on a long public courting, though they already considered themselves tied. It was no small miracle that he and Thorin had been able to settle their differences once the formally crowned King Under the Mountain had healed from grievous injuries sustained in the battle. It took much longer still for them to rekindle what feelings had been shared between them. Some well-meaning, if sometimes misinterpreted letters, had been what finally brought the Hobbit back from the Shire to return to the Mountain, and his dwarf, for good.

So it was on a quiet winters day that found Bilbo in his chambers enjoying a pipe and sitting perhaps far closer to the fire than was probably wise. He was in the middle of applying some salve to his aching and cracked hands, his skin did not sit well with the dry cold after all, when his two rambunctious nephews decided to barge in unannounced, causing him to jolt and spill the salve all over the tile in front of the hearth.  
"How you two have lived this long and not bothered to learn how to knock is a mystery." Bilbo grumbled while he hastily mopped up the mess with a spare handkerchief. Not bothering with any form of greeting.  
"But you're family!" Kili replied cheekily as if that excused their rude behavior. He and Fili made themselves comfortable on the floor near Bilbo, caging the Hobbit between them, and spreading out much in the way good griddlecake batter would.  
"Uncle says you're holing yourself up again." Fili said as he helped himself to Bilbo's pipe and pipeweed, ignoring the offended look leveled his way.  
"He's worried that you're homesick honestly." Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that statement and Kili merely shrugged as he tried to snatch Bilbo's pipe up from his brother, who batted his hand away. "You do tend to get more closed off when the colder weather starts to set in. We've all noticed."  
Bilbo sighed and scrubbed at his face before carding his fingers through curly hair, wincing when he yanked on a few snarls. "I'm not homesick. Though truth be told, I do miss some parts of Shire life. Especially around this time of year. But I'd rather be here with the family I've made than anywhere else. I don't mean to pull away, truly. I'm just not used to cold weather such as this, and there are times where I actually have to wrap my feet up to keep warm!"  
The look of indignation on Bilbo's face coupled with the petulant tone was enough to have both boys laughing mostly at his expense, though Bilbo couldn't find it in himself to be hurt by it. Fili shouldered him a bit, grinning as his laughter abated. "What parts do you miss then? Perhaps talking about it will help. You know we're always good for a listen!"  
"Especially when listening gets you out of some responsibility you two are no doubt are hiding from." Bilbo interjected though he couldn't help but smile as he launched into talking about one of his favorite traditions.  
One that was held, usually a few days before Yule if the weather was fair, all of Hobbiton would gather together near the party tree. They would partake in home-baked goods and mingle among themselves while drinking warm cider until the sun would start to set. They would then light candles that would sit in colored paper bags that would line the walkways leading to a large bonfire.  
That was one of Bilbos favorite parts, watching as each bag would send a warm blast of color dancing across the snow until the large bonfire at the end of the paper procession would flare to life. There were of course smaller bonfires dotted around for the revelers to keep warm. But the main attraction was the large one built-in the center that would stand near about six feet tall.  
Where Hobbits would one by one walk up and toss a piece of paper into the fire to burn, usually detailing some woes or unpleasant thoughts that had plagued the Hobbit during the year. When Kili questioned why, Bilbo merely explained it was symbolic in chasing away gloomy thoughts that would set in during the heart of winter and help lift everyone's moods. He completely missed the speaking glance the two brothers shared between themselves overtop his head, as he continued to speak of memories past when he was but a fauntling and sharing in the tradition with his mother and father.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories and laughing, Bilbo was quite grateful to have such wonderful dwarrow in his life and was proud to be able to call them family. And if Thorin had remarked on his uplifted mood that night as they settled into each others arms, Bilbo could only smile and give his dwarf a kiss.

The next few days after that pleasant afternoon were filled with the usual routines of running a kingdom, where Bilbo saw very little of his fiancée, and far less of his friends than he would have liked, but he very well understood that it was just a facet of life when one lived in a large kingdom. He did his part, helping where he could, and offering to help where he couldn't though he was usually politely declined and thanked for the consideration all the same. Reclaimed Erebor should have been resplendent, a bright and shining beacon standing sentinel for all to see. But no great civilization was rebuilt in a year, or several, or even over a lifetime. And though the war was long over, and more and more dwarrow returned to the mountain each year, there was still much to do regardless of the time of year. Still everyone worked on with kind of stubborn pride that Bilbo had come to find as an admirable, if not sometimes aggravating, trait of the dwarrow he lived with.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when, a few days before Yule, Thorin came and pulled him away from mediating a minor quarrel between a silversmith and a blacksmith under the pretense of needing his assistance elsewhere.  
"What pray-tell do you need my help with?" Bilbo asked once they were out of ear shot, as far as he had been aware, Thorin's schedule for the day was filled mostly with guild meetings and catching up on paperwork.  
"I am in need of nothing but the pleasure of your company." Thorin said, smiling softly behind his beard. "Besides, you looked like you were in need of rescue." He drew Bilbo down a smaller corridor where they would have some privacy, and gently rested his forehead against Bilbos own.  
"My hero." Bilbo replied softly, closing his eyes and slipping his hands into Thorins intertwining their fingers as he enjoyed the quiet moment that built around them.  
"It feels like I haven't seen you in an age." Thorin brushed his nose gently against Bilbos before stealing a chaste kiss.  
"Mmm, perhaps far longer than that." Bilbo replied as he chased Thorins retreating mouth for another kiss, not satisfied in the least with just one. "How long do I have you for?"  
"The rest of our natural lives." Was the Kings quick reply, laughing softly when Bilbo whacked him on the chest. "I've cleared my schedule for the rest of the evening." He clarified.  
"Oh? Mind enlightening me on what plans you have for our evening together?" Bilbo's voice dropped suggestively and he leaned into Thorin, hands sliding up his arms to settle in the furred collar of his court garb.  
Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's smaller frame, giving him a gentle squeeze, before stepping back and taking his Hobbit by the hand. "We'll have time enough for that. But I do have a surprise for you before we sequester ourselves away." A gentle tug got Bilbo moving again as Thorin started to lead him towards the eastern corridors.  
"You have a surprise for me? Really Thorin, you shouldn't have, there's far too many important things for you to focus on at the moment. And I really could want for nothing." Bilbo couldn't help but protest halfheartedly, like all hobbits he loved a good gift, given or received. Any further protests were stifled as Thorin gave him a look out of the corner of his eye that clearly stated he wouldn't take any further refusals.  
After taking a few more turns down some smaller hallways that led to an outcropping on the eastern side of the mountain. Thorin paused to pick up some warmer outer wear that had been hung up by the stone doorway that lead outside, holding it out for Bilbo to slip his arms through. For which he was grateful, as he could already feel the frigid air creeping its way through the stone.

"There are some boots as well, if you feel inclined to use them. We will be going outside but we won't be straying to far from the door, I'm only sorry the weather isn't nearly as pleasant as I had hoped." Thorin explained, though not pushing when Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the offered footwear.  
"I'll make do." He answered after a moments thought, "If I feel the need I shall come back in and gather them, though I'd really rather not have to use them."  
Thorin moved to open the doorway before pausing. "Ah! I almost forgot." He pulled a long strip of cloth out from his own coat pocket. "Here, place this over your eyes. I'd hate for the surprise to be ruined."  
"Well, this is a bit out of our norm, I was unaware your tastes ran to such play. But I think I might enjoy this." Bilbo couldn't help but let the suggestive nature of his meaning hang in the air, enjoying the way pink stole its way across Thorins cheeks and nose, as he turned around to let Thorin tie the blinder over his eyes.  
He couldn't quite suppress the gasp or shudder that ran down his spine when Thorin ran his nose along the ridge of his ear and warm breath ghosted across sensitive skin with a promised. "Later" As thick fingers tied the blind securely.  
A moment later a cold icy blast of winter wind and snow quelled any burgeoning arousal, as Thorin once again took his hands and lead him out the door. Letting him know when his feet would hit snow, and offering again to gather any footwear should Bilbo require it. It took a few moments for them to make their way out from under the overhang that sheltered the door, and further still before Thorin halted his steps. Although there was the sound of other booted feet making their way across the snow, and the distinct crackling of a fire could be heard over the whisper of the wind currently blowing, Bilbo couldn't really make much more out.  
"A moment if you please." Thorin said, letting go of his hands followed quickly by an ordered "Don't move." as Thorin stepped away.  
The cold wasn't nearly as unpleasant as Bilbo had been expecting, he felt as if the hairs in his nose had frozen over and his fingers stiffened slightly, but no such great discomfort with his feet as of yet. Instead he focused on the sounds and smells around him, trying to guess what surprise was in store for him. The smell of paraffin oil was almost overcome by the smell of pinewood, and the softly whispered words let him know that at least a few members of the company were present. Before he could continue with his internal guessing game, Thorin was again at his side.  
"Alright, I shall be removing the blinder now." Thorin warned as he untied the knot, cursing slightly for the cold had made his own fingers stiff and clumsy. "There!"  
Bilbo stood blinking for a moment as the scene before him came into focus. A series of glass oil lanterns lined the way towards a small, crackling bonfire. Their bright colors flickering and dancing across the snow as the wind shifted the flames.  
"Oh!" He couldn't help but gasp, a hand fluttering up to cover his mouth. A good portion of the company stood nearby, self-satisfied grins adorning their faces as they watched Bilbo's own light up in wonder.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Bofur quickly made his way over, two mugs of warm cider in his hands that he quickly pressed into Thorin and Bilbo's hands. "There ya are! Thought you two might've gotten lost on your way over here." He said with a sly wink. "The boys were nattering on about this lil' tradition o' yours. We were all quite keen on the idea, an' Thorin here really wanted to make somethin' special of it." He quickly ushered the two closer to the happily crackling fire, twin braids bouncing in his enthusiasm.  
While it wasn't quite like the celebrations in the Shire, he couldn't help but feel it was somehow better. Ori had been kind enough to leave a lantern unlit for him, so that he could do the honors himself, and he was pleased to see that it was almost the exact shade as the rolling hills he had left behind. Bombur had made some delightfully crunchy ginger cookies, and Fili and Kili kept the whole lot in stitches over their antics. Bilbo thought it was one of the best surprises he had received in quite a long while, and was all the more excited that he was able to share such a tradition with those that mattered most. His face ached from grinning and laughing, and was hit with a burst of warm affection when Ori came around with some scraps of paper and charcoal pencils for all of them to take part in casting any gloomy thoughts and feelings into the fire. The boys really hadn't left a single detail out when they had relayed their plans. "You all went to so much trouble for me." Bilbo couldn't help but feel a bit choked up by the effort they had all made. "Thank you all, truly."

Unfortunately the whole affair didn't last long, for the ice and cold couldn't be ignored forever. While the others made to douse most of the lanterns, and make sure the fire would burn itself out, Bilbo found himself leaning into Thorin as the two of them looked out over the snowy scene before them. Marveling at how the moons pale light was shining through the clouds and wafting flakes.  
"There is a bit of charm to the winters here." Bilbo stated as he really let the beauty of the winter's night soak in. Perhaps he didn't quite hate it after all. Especially when he was surrounded by such a wonderful new family.  
"I know this is not the Shire." Thorin began, only to be cut off and fingers pressed lightly over his wind chapped lips.  
"No, but this was perfect. I wouldn't trade any of this away." Bilbo replied softly, scratching his fingers gently through Thorins beard, drawing him in for a kiss. Perhaps a bit forward when in the company of others, but they were among friends and family, and any teasing would only go so far. "Thank you." He whispered against Thorin's lips before claiming them once more. He couldn't think of a better way to spend a cold winters night.  
"Now, I do believe I'm quite ready to head back inside and enjoy the rest of our evening." He knew his meaning was clear when Thorin's hands came to rest low on his hips. Perhaps he could think of a better way to end it though.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nirindel,  
> I hope this piece brings some warmth and cheer to you for the holidays!


End file.
